Nightfly and Bia: A Valentine's gift
by Nightfly123
Summary: 3 months have passed since the defeat of the loggers and the Spix Macaw tribe are happily celebrating the anniversary of that defeat by dancing...except one. Bia is having a trouble finding a dance-partner until she meets a Spix Macaw called Nightfly while far away a threat has his sights set on the Amazon and with the objective of killing every Spix Macaw in the tribe.
1. The celebration and Nightfly

**Hello Everyone. Here is the first chapter for my new story which is called Nightfly and Bia: A Valentine's gift. This is not part of my Super Rio Series. It is the first of different stories that I will be making. Anyway enjoy the story. :)**

3 months have passed since the defeat of the loggers and the Spix Macaw tribe was having a good and peaceful time dancing in the night to the song 'Beautiful creatures' which was a part of their tradition.

Every Spix Macaw was dancing except one, Bia was trying to find a dance-partner but every time she came close to getting one, that dance-partner would be taken by someone else in a matter of seconds.

"Where am I going to get a dance partner?" asked Bia to herself, sadly as she then flew back to the hollow instead to the comfort of her book so she can read on about interesting facts as usual.

While Bia was reading her book, the rest of her family had just stopped dancing a few hours later when they realized that Bia wasn't with them during the rest of the evening dance.

"Kids, have you seen your sister anywhere?" asked Blu.

"I don't know" said Tiago.

"Same here unless she went back home" suggested Carla.

"Then we should check there" said Jewel with mate nodded in agreement before they along with Tiago and Carla then began flying off back home so they can check on Bia to see if anything had upset her.

When they had finally got back to the hollow and entered, they saw Bia reading her book which made them sigh in relief knowing that Bia is ok though Blu then flew over to his younger daughter just to make sure that she was alright.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" asked Blu, worried.

"To be honest dad, no am not ok" said Bia, unhappily.

"Why?" asked Jewel, flying over and landed in front of Bia. "What's the matter?".

"Well at the dance just now, I was trying to find someone to dance with me but it seems that no matter what I do, they always off dancing with another person" said Bia, sadly.

"Don't worry Bia, you will find someone to dance with you someday" said Jewel hugging Bia who gladly hugged back as Blu then joined in the hug with Tiago and Carla doing the same.

After 10 minutes of hugging, they finally broke it and decided to get some sleep which the kids did while Blu and Jewel stayed up a bit longer so they can have a chat about Bia's problem.

"Am worried for Bia" said Blu. "What if she doesn't find someone to dance with her?".

"Don't worry Blu, she will find someone to dance with am sure of it" said Jewel, putting a wing on Blu's beak to keep him calm before eventually dropping her wing.

"What do you mean?" asked Blu.

"Well, Beto is doing some dance lessons tomorrow and I was thinking that perhaps that Bia join in the lessons and so should Tiago and Carla" said Jewel.

"You are my one and only Jewel" said Blu, smiling before kissing Jewel on the beak which she gladly kissed back before they eventually broke it.

"Thanks Blu" said Jewel.

What Blu and Jewel didn't know was that the dance-lessons would unintentionally make Bia fall in love with a bird that she would love for the rest of her life and someone who would protect her from harm.

* * *

The next day and after agreeing with her parents that she should join in the dance lessons, Bia along with Tiago and Carla then flew to the place where their uncle Roberto was doing the dance lessons.

The place where the dance lessons were being held was filled with trees and rocks along with a beautiful shinning river that was glittering in the sunlight when the sun was shinning on it.

"Ok kids, we are going to do some dance moves involving two people which means that you will need to find a partner" said Roberto. "You have got 20 minutes to find a partner".

So in a matter of seconds after the announcement, everyone started to try and find a partner which until after 20 minutes had passed everyone had a partner except for Bia who was demoralized by the fact that she has once again got no dance-partner.

"So, you can't find a dance-partner, hey" said a voice that made Bia turn only to see a female Spix Macaw who was her age and the female Spix Macaw was taller than her.

"Yes" said Bia, sadly.

"Awww, that's too bad besides who would want to partner up with a nerd-bird anyway?" said the female Spix Macaw, mockingly.

"What did you just say?" asked Bia, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to ignore what the female Spix Macaw had just said.

"Oh, so you are going to be a cry-baby now, hey nerd-bird" said the female Spix Macaw, pressing her advantage.

Bia now had tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried not to make a scene which she was finding it very difficult to do until...

"Enough!" said a voice that made Bia and the female Spix Macaw turn only to see a male Spix Macaw who was their age landed behind them as he glared at the female Spix Macaw.

"Back off Sarah" said the male Spix Macaw, angrily as he walked over to Bia and stood protectively in front of her.

The male Spix Macaw had 2 feathers standing on top of his head, slender body, brown eyes and dark blue feathers and he was so angry that Sarah took 3 steps back in horror before she eventually regained her composure.

"Ok, am going geez" said Sarah, annoyed as she walked away while the male Spix Macaw then turned his attention to Bia.

"You ok?" asked the male Spix Macaw, his angry expression turned to one of sorrow when he looked at Bia.

"Am-o-ok" hiccupped Bia, still trying to fight back the tears of sadness before eventually smiling. "Thanks for the help".

"Your welcome" said the male Spix Macaw, smiling as he gave Bia a hug which she gladly accepted. "My name is Nightfly by the way".

"I'm Bia" said Bia, smiling as they broke the hug. "Nightfly, I am looking for someone to dance with me and I was wondering if you would like to be my dance-partner".

"Yeah sure since I am also looking for someone to dance with as well" said Nightfly.

"Really?" asked Bia, shocked.

"Yep" said Nightfly, smiling warmly.

They hugged again knowing that at last they have someone to dance with in all of the dance-lessons and perhaps someone to both care and love for the rest of their now joyfulness lives.

* * *

After finally getting a dance-partner, Bia along with Nightfly watched as Roberto was showing them some dance moves which they then copied with grace and precision along with smiles on their faces.

When the lessons had finally come to an end, Bia had decided that she is going to introduce Nightfly to her family and to her luck Nightfly was waiting for her with a smile on his face which Bia responded with a smile of her own.

"Hey Nightfly, do you want to see my family?" asked Bia, smiling.

"Yeah, that would be awesome" said Nightfly making Bia blush.

"Ok then" said Bia before she and Nightfly then began flying back to the hollow where Bia and her family were living in.

When they had finally got to Bia's family's hollow, Nightfly and Bia landed inside as Bia went to search for her parents while Nightfly was having a look around since he was very interested in the hollow.

Finally Bia had found her parents who were trying to stop a argument between Tiago and Carla before they eventually acknowledge their second daughter's presence as they walked over to Bia and hugged her which Bia hugged back.

"Hey Sweetie, how was the dance-lessons?" asked Blu, nervously. "Did you get bullied at all?"

"It was amazing dad" said Bia, happily. "Also I was bullied but I have got a friend who stood up for me against the bully".

"Who is it?" asked Jewel, curious. "I want to meet this friend of yours".

"It's him over there" said Bia, pointing at Nightfly who was now staring up at the ceiling. "His name is Nightfly and he is really sweet".

"I can see that" said Jewel, smiling before calling out to Nightfly who was looking at them. "Hey Nightfly, come over here so I can talk to you in person".

Nightfly looked at Bia with a worried expression on his face which Bia responded to by nodding her head along with a smile on her face which comforted Nightfly who began to walk over to Jewel while Blu was in overprotective mode.

When he was near Jewel that was when Nightfly stopped walking and respectfully bowed to her which flattered Jewel who smiled at the gesture while Bia was blushing madly since Nightfly did the gesture in front of her.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Gunderson, I am honoured to meet you" said Nightfly, politely to Blu and Jewel. "I am a friend of your daughter Bia and I will protect her with my life".

"Aww, what a gentleman you are" said Jewel, smiling which made Nightfly blush. "So you are the friend that Bia had told me about?".

"That is correct miss" said Nightfly, blushing while Bia was silently encouraging him to carry on talking. "We first met when she was getting bullied by Sarah".

"Who?" asked Blu and Jewel at the same time, shocked. "What do you mean that she was bullying Bia?".

"Sarah as in the daughter of Sir Eduardo's rival Pele" said Nightfly. "She was bullying Bia by calling her a cry-baby and a nerd-bird".

This seemed to catch the attention of Tiago and Carla who stopped arguing with each other and flew down to their parents before they landed next to their parents as Nightfly continued to give his account of what happened.


	2. Something in common

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After giving his account of what happened, Nightfly waited patiently as Blu and Jewel were letting the information sink in and they soon came to a decision about what to do about Sarah's behaviour.

Tiago and Carla were worried for their sister knowing that she was very sensitive to certain things especially if they involve name-calling or other types of both bullying and violence much to their discomfort.

"Thanks Nightfly for telling us this" said Jewel, gratefully. "Thanks to you, we now know what happened to Bia during the dance-lessons".

"Your welcome Mrs Gunderson" said Nightfly. "Every parent deserves to know about what is happening with their child".

"I guess you're right" said Jewel as she turned to Blu. "Ok Blu, I am going to my father to talk to him about this".

"Ok Jewel" said Blu, hugging his mate. "I love you, take care".

"I love you too" said Jewel, hugging back before breaking the hug and going to find her father. "Don't worry, I will".

Soon Jewel flew straight out of the hollow and away to find Eduardo and tell him about what Nightfly had told her while Blu along with his kids and Nightfly waved good-bye to her with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly Blu turned his attention to Nightfly with an annoyed expression on his face which caused Nightfly to instinctively army salute him in response at the same time as a cheeky smile appeared on his face.

"Let me guess" said Blu. "Are you two going out together?".

"Oh" said Nightfly. "Well you see me and your daughter are just friends but if we were to choose to go into a relationship then it would be your daughter's decision to do so".

"You know what I think" said Blu. "I think that she shouldn't be hanging out with boys".

"WHAT!?" asked Bia, shocked. "But dad-".

"But nothing" said Blu as he kept his attention on Nightfly. "You know full well Bia that you must not hang out with boys".

"Mr Gunderson, can I just say something please?" asked Nightfly, worriedly. "I think that you're just being overprotective".

Blu then sent him a glare which shut him up although he knew that Nightfly didn't do anything wrong and he was just being friends with his daughter but being in his overprotective state made Blu ignore that.

Tiago and Carla were very worried for their sister and Nightfly since they haven't seen their father act like this before and they certainly didn't want to see it now or ever in fact that's for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah was fuming as she paced around her hollow at the fact that Nightfly had defended Bia who she considered to be nothing but a cry-baby and a stuck-up know it all... a trait that had been passed onto her by her father who hated Blu ever since he first came to the Amazon jungle.

Sarah was brought up by only her father since her mother left because she wasn't happy on how Sarah was being raised since she believed that Sarah should be brought up with love not hatred.

"So Sarah, I heard that a young male chick called Nightfly had defended a young female chick called Bia, am I correct?" asked a middle-aged male Spix Macaw.

"Yeah dad, I don't see the reason why he had decided to defend that cry-baby at all" said Sarah, annoyed. "I am so much better than Bia".

"Then you must prove it" said her father, smirking in a nasty way. "Make Bia pay for humiliating you while I will make Blu pay for humiliating me".

"Yes father" said Sarah.

* * *

Back with Nightfly and Bia, they were still looking at Blu with shocked expressions on their faces knowing that Blu hadn't acted this protective before especially not after he had first arrived in the Amazon.

Luckily Jewel came back just in time and she was very confused on why was Blu giving Nightfly a very stern look before she cleared her throat to catch their attention which worked as they turned to face her.

"Have I missed anything?" asked Jewel, concerned.

"Oh no dear, you haven't miss anything" said Blu, innocently.

"You sure?" asked Jewel, suspiciously.

"I'm sure" said Blu.

"Ok if you say so" said Jewel, still suspicious. "Anyway, my dad has said that he will talk to Pele about his daughter's behaviour towards Bia".

"Go pop-pop" said Tiago, happily hugging his older sisters. "This is great".

Nightfly smiled at the sight of the hugging and that only made Blu look at him with a sterner expression on his face which made Nightfly gulp in terror knowing that Blu would never act like this ever.

Jewel saw it too and it horrified her to see her husband like this but she managed to stay composed as she walked over to Blu and tapped him on the shoulder which got his attention as he turned to face her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" asked Jewel.

"Yeah sure honey" said Blu.

Nightfly wiped at his forehead in relief although Blu secretly gave him a stern glare again which made Nightfly froze in terror but he relaxed knowing that Jewel was going to sort this whole thing out.

Bia had saw the whole exchange and she walked over to Nightfly to make sure that he was ok and she was worried when she saw Nightfly shaking in fright but he relaxed the moment that Bia touched his shoulder.

"Are you ok Nightfly?" asked Bia, worriedly. "Did my dad give you a hard time again?".

"I think that I am ok" said Nightfly, breathing slowly to calm himself. "Although sometimes I wonder when was the last time that your father acted like that".

"I don't know" said Bia before she changed the subject. "What are your favourite hobbies?".

"Mine are reading and sports" replied Nightfly, happy that Bia had changed the subject. "What are yours?".

"Reading about plants and animals" said Bia, smiling. "Especially Butterflies, those are my favourite".

"You know Bia" said Nightfly, smiling. "We do have something in common".

"Really?" asked Bia. "What's that?".

"Reading" said Nightfly. "We both love reading although yours is about plants and animals while mine is Sports".

"Wow" said Bia.

Nightfly and Bia then decided to play with Tiago and Carla while Blu and Jewel decided to have their private "Talk" which worried Nightfly since he didn't want to get Blu into trouble with his own wife.


	3. The sleepover part 1

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it :)**

While Nightfly and Bia were playing with Tiago and Carla, Blu and Jewel were having their own conversation and it was getting heated which eventually lead into an argument between the two love-birds.

The argument was about whether Bia should be with Nightfly or not which really annoyed Jewel since she knows that Blu was being over-protective and she was worried that this could affect his personality.

"I don't trust this "Nightfly" kid at all" said Blu, defensively. "I think that Bia shouldn't hang out with boys"

"Come on Blu, you are just being overprotective" said Jewel. "I trust Nightfly, you wanna know why?".

"Why?" asked Blu, confused. "What makes you think that you can trust him to take care of our daughter?".

"I can see it" said Jewel. "Look at his eyes, I don't see any evil intent in them".

Blu knew that Jewel was right about that but his overprotective state wasn't allowing him to accept that fact since he still thought that Bia shouldn't be hanging out with boys of any kind especially Nightfly.

Jewel was waiting for Blu to respond and she knew that he was conflicted but she still hoped for him to accept the fact that Bia should still get to hang out with boys including Nightfly himself while also hoping that Blu is still the same bird that saved her.

"You're right Jewel, I guess that I am a bit over protective" said Blu, smiling which made Jewel smile back. "I guess that I should give Nightfly a chance".

"That's my Blu" said Jewel as she hugged Blu who gladly hugged back. "Also I think that we should allow Nightfly to sleep here".

"But-" said Blu before he was cut off by Jewel.

"Please Blu" begged Jewel. "Do it for Bia".

"Ok" said Blu, smiling a little. "Nightfly can sleep over here".

"Thanks Blu" said Jewel. "Now let's go and the kids the good news".

"Yeah" said Blu. "I agree".

Jewel flew off straight away while Blu was standing there for a few more seconds to think about how he could get rid of Nightfly and stop Bia from hanging out with boys although he knew that this would mean that he is breaking his promise to Jewel.

Blu kept on thinking of a plan until he finally got it but he knew that he couldn't put that plan into action until after Nightfly had got permission from his mother to spend the night in their hollow.

After finish plotting on how to get rid of Nightfly, Blu followed Jewel so they can tell them that Nightfly would be able to sleep-over with them although Blu knew that he needed permission from his mother in order to do so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah had got her gang together as they were plotting on how to get to Bia before they focused on torturing her which brought a smile to Sarah's face as she thought of teaching Bia lesson of humiliating her.

Sarah's gang then came up with a idea that the moment that Nightfly was out of the way they would follow Bia and corner her before they then started to torture her by using anything that they could use.

"Good idea" said Sarah. "If all goes well, I shall have my revenge on that cry-baby for humiliating me in the first place".

"But you do know that is wrong to go after our leader's son-in law and his family, right?" asked a female Spix Macaw, who wasn't very happy with the idea of revenge but she quivered back in fear as Sarah then got into her face.

"I do not care if we are targeting our leader's son-in law and his family" said Sarah, angrily. "I only care about revenge Jenny and I seriously hope that you get that or you shall be severely punished".

"Y-yes S-Sarah, I-I g-get it" said Jenny, fearfully.

"Good" said Sarah, smiling evilly.

* * *

Nightfly and Bia were still playing with Tiago and Carla when they saw Blu and Jewel flying towards them before eventually landing in front of them while Bia stood protectively in front of Nightfly which briefly angered Blu but he eventually regained his composure.

Tiago and Carla briefly glared at their father knowing how he reacted to Nightfly before they quickly looked innocently at their mother who had noticed them glaring at Blu which worried her a lot although she remained calmly composure.

"Ok, kids" said Jewel. "Your father and I had a talk about-".

"If this is about dad sending Nightfly away, he can forget it" said Bia, determinedly. "Nightfly is my friend and I am not letting dad sent him away".

"That's right" said Tiago, defiantly. "Dad is not going to send away Nightfly while I am still here".

"Yeah" agreed Carla. "Nightfly is our friend and he deserves to stay here".

Nightfly was touched by their loyalty to him and he smiled knowing that he wasn't going anywhere and he smiled at Bia who smiled back comforting him even more by the fact that she would never leave her side.

Jewel knew that this was getting heated but she also knew that she had to put a stop to it and quick before it gets even worse which would include getting into a lot of terrible arguments where someone would say something that they will regret.

"Actually I was going to say that Nightfly can sleep over here tonight" said Jewel much to the shock of her chicks and Nightfly. "But of course if you don't want him to-".

"No, we really want him to sleep here" said Bia as she turned to Nightfly. "Will you Nightfly?".

"Of course I will Bia" said Nightfly, smiling. "Although I will have to ask my parents first".

"I know" said Bia, kissing Nightfly on the cheek. "Thanks for being my dance-partner Nightfly".

"Your welcome Bia" said Nightfly, kissing Bia on the cheek too. "I see you guys later".

Nightfly began to fly off to his family's house knowing that his father along with his brothers and sisters were out training as usual which was a sort of tradition in the family which also means that his mother would be the only one in the hollow.

Bia watched as Nightfly flew away although she then began to have a strange sensation rising in her body and she couldn't explain it but she knew that love was playing a massive part in that feeling.


	4. The sleepover part 2

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After flying back to his family's hollow, Nightfly was now walking around as he tried to search for his mother who was currently eating a brazil nut when she saw her son looking around for her.

The female Spix Macaw stopped eating her Brazil Nut and she ran towards Nightfly who turned and only just noticed his mother who hugged him happily and he gladly hugged her back with a smile on his face.

"Hello Nightfly my son" said the female Spix Macaw, smiling. "How are you?".

"I'm fine mum" said Nightfly, smiling back. "How are you?".

"I'm alright thank you" said the female Spix Macaw. "So I guess that you have come to ask me something?".

"Yes of course" said Nightfly. "You see, I was wondering if you will let me sleep at Bia's family hollow?".

"That's fine with me" said the female Spix Macaw, smiling. "Although like to meet this Bia-Wait a minute, you mean Bia as in Blu and Jewel's younger daughter?".

"Yes Mum" said Nightfly. "She is the younger daughter of Blu and Jewel, she is also my dance-partner".

Suddenly Bia came flying into the hollow and she saw Nightfly talking to his mother when they both turned only to see Bia standing behind them which made them smile and Bia blushed when she saw them smiling at her.

The female Spix Macaw walked over to Bia and hugged her which she gladly hugged back until they finally broke the hug as Nightfly started to introduce Bia to his mother much to Bia's embarrassment.

"Bia this is my mother Jane and mum this is my dance-partner and friend Bia" said Nightfly, introducing the two of them.

"You mean girlfriend?" asked Jane, teasingly which caused both Nightfly and Bia to blush.

"Mom" groaned Nightfly, cheekily. "Why do you always tease me?".

"I don't" said Jane as she turned her attention to Bia. "It's a pleasure to meet the daughter of my best friend Jewel".

"You know my mom?" asked Bia, shocked. "She doesn't mention you very often".

"That's because we haven't seen each other in a long time" said Jane, smiling. "I knew her ever since we were chicks".

"Wow" said Bia, happily. "Really?".

"Really" confirmed Jane. "I think it's about time that the two of you get to Blu and Jewel in time for your sleep-over".

"Got it mum" said Nightfly, hugging his mother. "Love you".

"Love you too son" said Jane hugging back as she turned her attention to Bia. "Also Bia, we would be very glad to have you come here for a sleep-over, would you like that?".

Bia was amazed and she accepted the offer without hesitation much to Jane and Nightfly's delight before both Nightfly and Bia flew off to Blu and Jewel's hollow once again for the sleep-over much to both Nightfly and Bia's joy.

Jane watched as her son flew with Bia and she knew that they would one day get married and have children of their own but she also knew that will happen in due time as she went to eat her Brazil nut again.

* * *

Meanwhile a male Spix Macaw was flying back to his hollow in anger since he was told off by Eduardo for not making sure that his daughter Sarah was being nice to Bia much to the male Spix Macaw's annoyance.

He didn't care that his own daughter was bullying Bia since he thought that it was only the birds with muscles should be in charge and not someone who is weak like Eduardo which brought a smile to his face.

"Hey dad" said a female Spix Macaw chick as the adult male Spix Macaw landed in their hollow. "How was the talk with the cowardly Eddie?".

"Bad" said the adult male Spix Macaw. "He is always being so serious about everything".

"Yeah, I noticed" said the female Spix Macaw chick. "He is also scared about everything".

"That's right Sarah" said the male Spix Macaw. "Let me guess, Nightfly spoiled you little fun with Bia?".

"Yes dad" said Sarah, annoyed. "I don't know why but I think that he likes her".

"Then you must prove it" said the adult male Spix Macaw. "Prove to him that you should be with him and not Bia".

"Got it dad" said Sarah. "My gang is prepared".

"Good" said the adult male Spix Macaw. "Take them with you and make sure that you really leave your mark".

Jenny overheard this conversation and she knew that this was bad news for Bia which made up her mind for her as she flew away to try and find Bia so she can tell her that Sarah and her gang are coming after her.

Unfortunely Sarah had spotted her listening in and she sent a member of her gang to chase after Jenny and kill her so she can keep her mouth shut and not tell anyone about her plan to hurt Bia.

* * *

Nightfly and Bia had returned back to Blu and Jewel's hollow where they were met by the two parents who listened to what Nightfly had to say and they smiled when they were told that Jane was allowing Nightfly to sleep at their hollow and she even offered for Bia to sleep at her hollow which made them smile even more.

Blu's smile was different from Jewel's since he had a plan to get rid of Nightfly and he also wanted to make sure that he didn't attract attention from his wife or kids which he knew was going to be difficult.

It was a stormy night when Blu managed to snuggle himself out of bed and he silently went to Nightfly who was sleeping on the floor after Blu had told him that he cannot sleep in his daughter's hollow at all.

Blu managed to silently pick up Nightfly who was starting to wake up since he felt that he wasn't on the ground anymore and he eventually woke up only to see that Blu was carrying him to the entrance of the hollow much to his horror.

"Umm sir?" asked Nightfly, worriedly. "What do you think that you are doing?".

"Silence" said Blu. "Do not speak at all".

Suddenly Nightfly found himself at the edge of the hollow and he knew that Blu's intention was to literally throw him out which didn't comfort him at all knowing that he was in big trouble especially with Blu being in this state.

Blu smiled as he threw Nightfly out of the hollow and walked back inside to his room where he snuggled up with his wife Jewel who had no idea about what just happened moments earlier.

Unknown to Blu, a male Spix Macaw with flat feathers on top of his head with dark blue feathers and brown eyes had witnessed the whole thing and he was very angry at how his son was being treated by Blu.

The male Spix Macaw knew that he has to talk with Blu and Jewel in the morning about Blu's behaviour towards Nightfly who was only being nice to him and didn't deserve to be thrown out like that.


	5. The torture begins

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will Enjoy it. :)**

After throwing Nightfly out of the hollow, Blu was about to go and get some food for his family when he was attacked by the adult male Spix Macaw who had spotted him throwing Nightfly out of the hollow the night before.

This caught the attention of Jewel and the kids who quickly woke up and they got out of their bedrooms only to see Blu was pinned to the ground by a very furious adult male Spix Macaw who would say something that would shock the entire Gunderson family.

"THAT WAS MY SON YOU THREW OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" shouted the adult male Spix Macaw. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!".

"Because he-" said Blu before being cut off by the adult male Spix Macaw.

"BECAUSE HE WHAT?, HE LOVES YOUR DAUGHTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" shouted the male Spix Macaw, angrily. "I CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES!".

"Banderas?" asked Jewel, shocked which made the adult male Spix Macaw turn round to face her. "What's going on?".

"Well Jewel" said Banderas, still furious with Blu. "Your husband threw out my son just because he loves your daughter Bia".

"Wait a minute, you don't mean-" said Bia before realizing what Banderas meant. "Where is Nightfly?, NIGHTFLY!, NIGHTFLY!, NIGHTFLY!".

"He is outside at the bottom of you hollow" said Banderas. "You better go and look for him".

Bia nodded as she flew out of the hollow and she went to the bottom of the hollow where she soon found Nightfly moaning in pain and Bia was horrified to see that Nightfly has hurt his wing.

She immediately grabbed him and put him on her back as she flew back up to her family's hollow and she got inside before flying to her room where she would gently put Nightfly on her bed.

Bia felt Nightfly and she was worried when she found out he was cold which forced her to get into her bed too and cuddle Nightfly against her body so she can keep him warm as well as safe from her father.

* * *

Meanwhile Jenny was still being chased by a member of Sarah's gang who was sent after her by Sarah herself and Jenny knew that she had to warn Bia about Sarah's evil plan to harm her and take Nightfly in her place.

She kept on flying faster and faster until she had finally lost track of the member of Sarah's gang which made her sigh in relief since she knows that she was very close to being killed by a deranged female Spix Macaw.

Jenny kept on flying until she had finally found Blu and Jewel's hollow which made her happy as she struggled on knowing that she was closer to telling them about what she had heard from Sarah and her father.

Finally Jenny had landed in the hollow in exhaustion which caught the Gunderson family and Banderas's attention as they go to help Jenny up to her feet which they did after some struggle.

"Hello there" said Banderas. "Who are you?".

"I'm Jenny" said Jenny. "I'm here to warn Bia of something very important".

"What's that?" asked Carla, worriedly. "What is it that you need to warn Bia of?".

"It's about Sarah" said Jenny. "She plans to harm Bia and she believes that she will take her place as Nightfly's girlfriend".

The Gunderson family and Banderas were shocked to hear that Sarah was planning to harm Bia and try to be, in her mind, Nightfly's girlfriend which they both knew that Nightfly wasn't in a relationship with anyone yet.

Tiago was smiling dreamily as he stares at Jenny since he found her very beautiful which Jenny notices and blushes when she sees Tiago staring at her although it did make her smile happily in response.

* * *

Bia was still in her bed with Nightfly and she was cuddling him while also stroking his head softly with her wing when she saw her parents coming into her room particular her father who looked down to the ground in shame when she glared at him.

Jewel was worried on how this could affect the whole family but at the moment she was more worried about Nightfly since he did sometimes moan in pain while other times he sleeps peacefully.

"How is he Bia?" asked Jewel, worriedly. "Is he ok?".

"I don't know mom" said Bia, tears forming in her eyes. "I just don't know".

Jewel hugged Bia who began to cry onto her shoulder while Blu was looking at Nightfly with a sad expression on his face knowing that he was the reason why Nightfly was in this condition in the first place.

Suddenly Nightfly slowly woke up and moaned which caught Bia's attention as she went straight back onto her bad only to see that Nightfly was indeed waking up much to her happiness and joy.

"Nightfly, you're alright!" said Bia, happily as she hugged him which he hugged her back. "You had me worried for a minute there".

"Yeah, I did" agreed Nightfly. "I'm so sorry for scaring you Bia".

"It's ok Nightfly" said Bia. "It wasn't your fault".

Blu smiled at the sight knowing that it was pointless to be angry and he knew that they belonged together which made him smile even more as he and Jewel decided to give the two some privacy and go to tell Eduardo about what Jenny had told them with Tiago and Carla coming with them.

Nightfly nuzzled Bia's chest with his head as he went back to sleep which made Bia giggle as she once again stroked his head while also wrapping him in her wings so she can keep him both safe and warm knowing that he definitely needed it.

They stayed like that for a few minutes when Jenny came into the room with a scared expression on her face as she tells Bia that Sarah and her gang are coming their way much to Bia's horror.

Bia managed to snuggle herself out of her bad and away from Nightfly who she kissed on the cheek before she goes to the edge of her room and looks down only to see Sarah and her gang looking at her with creepy smiles on their faces.

"Oh my" said Sarah, laughing. "It looks like that someone is home alone, alright girls GET HER!".

"Yes Sarah" said a member of her gang. "Come on let's move".

Sarah's gang managed to grab Bia who tried to fend them off only to be double-teamed as all members of Sarah's gang brought her down to Sarah herself while Jenny was backing away in fear.

Sarah smiled as she looked at Bia before she punched her in the stomach and tripped her up before her gang started to gang up on Bia as they both punched and kicked her mercilessly with no remorse.


	6. An all-out Brawl

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Bia was getting tortured by Sarah and her gang, Nightfly was still laying down on Bia's bed and he was having a had time sleeping due to hearing Bia getting hurt which made him get worried for Bia.

Nightfly was tossing and turning in Bia's bed while his heart was telling him to get up but he wasn't so sure that he had the strength to get up and rescue Bia from Sarah and her gang who were currently beating up Bia.

Deciding that enough was enough, Nightfly then managed to somehow and someway struggle himself out of Bia's bed where he landed on the floor a few seconds later which caught the attention of Jenny who came to see him.

"Nightfly, what are you doing?" asked Jenny, worriedly. "You should be resting".

"I don't think so" said Nightfly, groaning in pain. "I have got to help Bia since I know that she cares about me".

"Yeah, I guess so" said Jenny. "What do you think that I should do?".

"Go and get Bia's parents" said Nightfly. "They would know what to do".

"Ok, got it" said Jenny. "See you later Nightfly".

Nightfly nodded in response as Jenny managed to fly her way past Sarah and her gang who were too busy beating up Bia to notice that Jenny had managed to get away from them once again.

After seeing Jenny leave, Nightfly managed to get himself up onto his feet and walked staggeringly to the edge of Bia's hollow where he saw the full horror of Bia getting beaten up by Sarah and her gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bia was still getting beaten up by Sarah and her gang who were taking pure pleasure in all of the pain and suffering that they have put Bia through as they continued to punch and kick her.

After hours of beaten up Bia, Sarah and her gang then finally stopped beating up Bia slowly got back up onto her feet crying as tears of sadness were streaming down her face While Sarah looked at her with a evil smile on her face.

"You want to know something Bia?" said Sarah. "You are just a cry-baby who wants her mommy".

"No-I-I am not" hiccupped Bia, tears still streaming down her face as she then tries to run away but Sarah then grabbed her left wing and held it with her own before giving Bia a scary smile.

"Yes, you are and you also just a stuck-up know it all" said Sarah before breaking Bia's left wing which caused Bia to scream out in pain while Sarah and her gang continued to laugh at Bia and call her names.

"Please, just stop" begged Bia, tears continuing to roll down her face.

"You want to stop?" asked Sarah, mockingly. "I will stop...WHEN YOU ARE DEAD!".

Bia was now very scared as she then continues to try and run away but once again Sarah and her gang then grabbed Bia before they continued to punch and kick her in the stomach, face etc.

When a few hours had past, Sarah and he gang have finally stopped beating up Bia only for Sarah to continue beating up Bia mercilessly until finally Sarah had punched Bia to the ground.

Bia now had blood pouring from her beak and there were blood stains on both her chest and wings as Sarah then grabbed Bia's right wing before breaking it which once again made Bia scream out in pain.

Sarah then decided to kill Bia and one of her gang members then gave her a sharp stick from nearby before advancing on Bia who was laying on the ground helpless as Sarah then stabbed her in the foot which made Bia scream out in pain.

Before Sarah can swing the sharp piece of wood straight into Bia's heart, she was then struck by a unknown force and she got up only to get the biggest shock of her entire life.

Nightfly was standing protectively in front of Bia which meant that he was blocking Sarah and her gang's path at the same time and he was looking at Sarah with a furious expression on his face.

* * *

Back with Nightfly, he was standing protectively in front of Bia who he then runs to and gently holds her broken right wing as Bia's family lead by Jenny soon landed in the hollow and ran over to Bia.

Jewel had tears running down her face when she saw the scratches and bruises on Bia's body while Blu along with the kids just looked on stunned into silence of the sight of Bia's injuries while Nightfly continued to hold Bia.

"Nightfly, you came for me?" asked Bia, tears streaming down her face as she smiled at Nightfly who smiled back.

"Yeah" said Nightfly, before Bia then turned her attention to the rest of her family.

"You came for me too Mom? Dad? Tiago? Carla?" asked Bia, smiling.

"Yes, we did sis" said Tiago, starting to cry at the sight of the state that Bia was in while Sarah then started to laugh which made Tiago turn to look at her with a angry expression on his face.

"What's so funny, you big coward?" asked Tiago, angrily.

"You standing up for a cry-baby of a sister" said Sarah as she and her gang then carried on laughing.

That was the limit for Tiago as he then charged at Sarah and tackled her to the ground before starting to punch her repeatedly in the face as he unleased all of the anger that had been building up inside of him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Tiago with each passing punch to the face of Sarah. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SISTER A CRY-BABY!".

Sarah's gang then pushed Tiago of Sarah who then got up and charged at Tiago who she then tackled before she then started to punch him in the face repeatedly until Nightfly then stepped in and pushed Sarah off Tiago who he then helps back to his feet.

Tiago then once again charged at Sarah before tackling her to the ground where they roll around trying to punch each other when Eduardo along with the rest of the tribe then landed in the hollow and tried to separate the two but Tiago and Sarah kept on punching and kicking at each other.

Eduardo and his patrol then pulled Tiago off Sarah who was then pulled back by her gang before Tiago then managed to squirm his way out of Eduardo's grip and attacked Sarah again before eventually being pulled back again by Eduardo and his patrol.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" shouted Sarah, angrily.

"YOU GONNA HAVE TOO!" challenged Tiago.

Sarah then somehow managed to free herself from her own gang before charging at Tiago and starting to punch him which he managed to fight back and knock-out Sarah's gang who had tried to join in but are now being held back by members of the patrol.

Tiago and Sarah were finally pulled away from each other for good by Blu and Eduardo respectively before Jewel then suddenly attacked Sarah which quickly ended when Roberto pulled her back.

Carla also wanted a piece of the action as she then attacks Sarah only to be pulled back by aunt Mimi when suddenly Tiago had attacked Sarah again only to be held back by his uncles, Rafael along with Nico and Pedro who were terrified of what they had just witnessed.


	7. The sentencing

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After the entire commotion between Tiago and Sarah along with her gang, every Spix Macaw of the tribe were now in the pit of doom with each bird giving his or her version of what had happened in the Gunderson family's hollow.

When every bird had given their version of what had happened, Eduardo then stood up and looked towards Sarah and her gang who looked at him with envy in their eyes as Eduardo then began to speak.

"Sarah!" boomed Eduardo, angrily. "Why did you and your gang bully my grand-daughter, what was the reason for that!?".

"Because she is a cry-baby and a wimp but also she is a stuck-up know it all" said Sarah, drawing gasps from the crowd who were watching in tense silence.

"HOW DARE THAT YOU INSULT MY GRAND-DAUGHTER'S INTELLIGENCE!" shouted Eduardo, furiously. "YOU AND YOUR GANG SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!".

"Oh really, o great one" mocked Sarah which caused the crowd to go deathly quiet since nobody had ever dared to insult Eduardo before. "You are nothing but a fraud".

Eduardo's face went bright red with fury at Sarah's arrogance and he had to take a full 2 hours to calm down and when he had eventually calmed down, he went back to asking Sarah more questions.

Somewhere in the crowd, Blu and Jewel along with their children Tiago, Carla and of course Bia who was wrapped protectively in Nightfly's wings were watching the court in tense silence since they knew that Eduardo's temper is something that you shouldn't mess with at all.

"I can't believe how arrogant that Sarah is " said Tiago, angrily. "How dare that she attack Bia like that".

"Tiago, calm down" said Jewel, sternly before softening. "Although I have to admit that Sarah is one heck of a trouble-maker".

"Yeah no kidding" said Carla.

Bia was shaking in fear as she remembered that brutal attack that Sarah and her gang had put her through but she became calm when Nightfly had wrapped his wings around her in comfort.

Bia was glad that Nightfly along with her entire family had came or otherwise she wouldn't be where she is right now but she knew that Nightfly along with her family would do anything to keep Bia safe.

Meanwhile, Eduardo had finally came to a decision and it was a decision that seemingly everyone had been waiting for and they were going to cheer in delight of the forthcoming decision...or perhaps not.

"Sarah, I have come to a decision" said Eduardo which made Sarah and her gang look at him with interest. "I have decided that you and your gang should be...exiled".

"WHAT!" shouted Sarah and her gang at the same time.

"You heard me and my decision is final" said Eduardo, before flying away.

Unfortunely for Eduardo, there was a massive uproar over his decision to exile Sarah and her gang with every single Spix Macaw except Nightfly and Bia's families were shouting angrily against the decision.

Eduardo knew that he should had expected this but he knew that it was his final decision even though not everyone agreed with it which was definitely the case on this very day indeed as the shouting continued.

"THEY SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH!" shouted a male Spix Macaw. "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!".

"YEAH!" agreed a female Spix Macaw.

* * *

After the sentencing of Sarah and her gang was finally over, Blu along with his family and Nightfly then flew back to the Gunderson family hollow where Nightfly then took Bia to her bedroom and gently sets her down on the ground before cuddling her in his wings.

Nightfly continues to cuddle Bia who smiles at the warmth that she was feeling from his body before she eventually fell asleep which Nightfly soon noticed and smiled at the sight since he thought that Bia looked even more beautiful when she sleeps.

"Don't worry Bia, I will protect you" said Nightfly, stroking Bia's cheek softly with his wing. "I promise".

"Thanks Nightfly" murmured Bia in her sleep. "I will protect you too, no matter what".

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel were watching the scene with smiles on their faces before they then flew back to their bedroom and started to snuggle up against each other so they can get a well-earned rest.

Blu and Jewel were still thinking about Nightfly and Bia which made them smile even more knowing that Nightfly was a great protector for Bia and that they would make great parents in the future.

"Hey Blu" said Jewel to her mate which got his attention.

"Yes Jewel?" asked Blu, smiling.

"Why did you break your promise to give Nightfly a chance?" asked Jewel, curiously. "That is something that I am struggling to understand right now".

"To be honest, I thought that Nightfly shouldn't be with Bia and that Bia shouldn't be hanging out with boys" said Blu, worriedly. "Why?".

"Nothing, I was just curious that's all" said Jewel, suspicious expression on her face before they decided to get some rest.

* * *

After having a rest, Blu and Jewel along with Carla and Tiago had decided to go and talk to Eduardo about his surprising decision to exile Sarah and her gang instead of killing them even though they knew that killing was wrong.

When they had left the hollow, Nightfly was still cuddling Bia who had her head on his chest which made Nightfly smile as he then kissed Bia on the cheek before getting up but a light blue wing had grabbed his to stop him from going any further.

"Please Nightfly, stay with me" said Bia, smiling sweetly. "Please".

"Of course Bia" said Nightfly as he laid back down next to Bia who he then cuddled and pulled her gently to his chest which made Bia giggle before kissing Nightfly's cheek in happiness and her smile still appeared on her face.

"I am glad to have you Nightfly" said Bia, smiling as she once again laid her head on his chest which moved up and down which made Bia sigh happily as she then fell asleep.

"I am glad to have you too Bia" said Nightfly, kissing Bia on the forehead before gently and softly stroked her cheek which he also kissed before going to sleep himself knowing that he would always be there to protect her.


End file.
